The Realms
by SeeLe
Summary: This is a compilation of an ongoing RPG. The three realms of the universe (Akuji/Human/Demon) clash as the Demons aim to take over the universe with the aid of the Mephisto. Visit us at tkrpg.cjb.net
1. The Beginning

---- The Beginning, The Narrator  
  
"I... I've found it!" came a cry from deep within the laberynth,   
echoeing forever. The surprised voice of a young man as he ran   
up the dark hallway, lit only by torched. Eerie shadows danced   
in the corners as the light flickered, and the sound of quick   
footsteps seemed to make the light quiver.  
  
He came running into view of the rest of his party, whom had   
been searching the rest of the corrider they explored. They   
emerged from the rooms they were scouring, and looked down the   
hall to see the youngest of their party running toward them,   
holding up a torch in one hand, and a book under his arm in the   
other. He approached the eldest of the group, and presented the   
book to him.  
  
"This... this has to be what we've been searching for!" he said   
in sheer excitement, somewhat out of breath from his run. The   
man took the book, and held it to the light. The cover showed no   
words, only the image of a fearsome demon, mouth agape, coated   
in gold. A devillish smile creased the old man's face, and he   
looked up to the young man.  
  
"Ahh yes..." he began, as he stared coldly at the man. "I've   
found it."  
  
Puzzled, the young man looked at him. "But, I..."  
  
With a frighteningly quick movement, the older man thrusted   
himself forward, and a low but distinct tearing sound could be   
heard. The other members of the group stood silent, watching as   
the shadows danced around them. The old man stood back, holding   
the book under his arm, and clutching a now bloody blade in the   
other. The young man, eyes wide, stepped back slowly... holding   
his chest over his heart... looking at the old man... fear and   
confusion in his eyes. Stumbling, he sank to his knees, and   
slumped onto his side.  
  
The old man turned to his companions, and grabbed a torch which   
was secured to the wall. "Now, let us return to Caine." said he   
as he walked down the dark corrider. "It will be refreshing to   
see the sunlight again..."  
  
"W... wait..." whispered the young man, as he lay in a pool of   
his own blood... the darkness swallowing him as they party   
followed the old man.   
  
Darkness.  
  



	2. Gouren and Kagatsuya

---- The Beginning, Kagatsuya  
"Darkness. That's all that exists in this place. Makes me sick."  
  
This, coming from the bearded old man slouching against the   
corner of the gray stone apartment building. His eyes were close   
and probing, as if seeing through the lamp post he was staring at.  
  
The young boy watched him carefully, hands on his legs, shorts   
bunched up around his knees from crouching down for too long. He   
had been watching this old man for a half hour already. He didn't   
really know why, but then again, he didn't really know alot of   
things.  
  
"I'll tell you. When you see as much as I did, you'll know.   
You'll KNOW that darkness is there!"  
  
Now the young boy saw something else in the man's eyes, something   
far less abnormal than just common apathy. He saw madness, a   
strange change in the man's feel and look. Standing up, he   
reached out and touched the man on the shoulder, his small voice   
taking on a sudden, sharp tone. But the words were calming to the   
man, and he nodded, that dark madness disappearing from his eyes   
to be replaced by something much brighter.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Now I understand. Not all is darkness. No, not all is   
darkness. There is... better. A... whiiiiteness...."  
  
His eyes slid shut, his body slumping to lean harder against the   
building as it slid to the rough concrete sidewalk.   
Just another bum sleeping in the street.  
  
Backing away from the man, the young boy turned and began to walk   
down the street once more, noting certain people, hookers,   
pushers, artists and strangers. Insane all, but perhaps he could   
fix that insanity. He was young, younger than most, but he was   
also old. Older than all.  
  
Shoving his small hands into his pockets he continued on his way.  
  
---- Gouren  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, was a single man. He was tall, but   
not overly huge. Clad in normal clothes, (Tee Shirt, Jeans). His   
face couldn't be seen however, due to the fact that his head was   
hunched over slightly, and the remainder of his face was covered   
by the brim of his hat. All around him was filth. Bum's,   
prostitutes, and worce. Glancing about from underneath his hat,   
he failed to see the young boy infront of him until It was to   
late. Gouren slamed headlong into the boy, stoping himself in his   
tracks, and bumping the boy back  
  
"Jesus kid, watch where your going will ya?"  
  
Gouren Looks at the boy, his face now visable. He has somewhat   
plain looks. Not great looking, but not ugly (Far from that) He   
looked like he had seen a few fights in his time in this world. A   
look aof compleat annoyance plastered on his face  
  
---- Kagatsuya  
  
"Mph..!"  
  
The boy stumbles backwards as he rams into the knees of an   
oncoming man. Landing hard on his backside, he frowns and stares   
up at the man in the hat. He looks like every other nobody and   
loser who walks the streets, but something about him bothers the   
boy.   
  
Standing up and brushing himself off, he mumbles a bare "Sorry"   
and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, walking past him   
and not saying another word. He didn't like the feel of that guy   
and he wanted to distance himself as soon as possible.  
  
---- Gouren  
  
Gouren watches the young boy walk past him. Gouren walks about   
two steps before he stops again, thinking a bit. Turning on his   
heel, Gouren calls back to the young boy  
  
"I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
Guilt had fallen over Gouren. He didn't wanna hurt a 10 year   
old, and he was afraid he had just done so  
  
---- Kagatsuya  
  
The eyes of the youth once more fall upon the depraved and   
restless of the city around him, his hands meandering back into   
the pockets of his shorts. Just when he thinks he's on his way   
again, the guy with the hat catches up to him. He asked whether   
he was hurt.  
  
Shaking his head, he looks up and states "No." with a small   
voice, pausing in his walk to stare back up at the guy. A slight   
rustle in the alley to his left probes at his attention, but he   
makes no notice of it as his small, slightly slanted eyes take in   
the person infront of him.  
  
---- Gouren  
  
Gouren looks down at the boy, frowning.  
  
"Dammit. Well, I'm sorry for knockin ya down"  
  
Gouren hears the rustle as well, but pays it no heed, all of his   
atention on the young boy. A sudden thought raced through his   
mind. What was this ten year old doing out on the streets in such   
a horribul place? An angry look crosses Gourens face, as he   
thinks about this boy being abandoned.  
  
---- Kagatsuya  
  
The youth stares up at him and nods.  
  
"Oh, alrigh...aaaah!"  
  
His comment was cut off as a grimy arm reached out from the alley   
beside him, grasping his shirt and yanking the boy into the   
darkness within. Appearing in the light was a dirt encrusted man,   
one arm holding the boy up against his chest, the other poking   
the edge of a blade into his neck. His dirty gray hair hung in   
ragged strands around his head, his teeshirt must have formerly   
been white, but that matched the quality of the suitpants he   
wore. His eyes were glinting with lust and violence as he spoke   
out into the sidewalk.  
  
"You just stay right where you are, buddy. Me and Jacko here are   
gonna have ourselves a fun with this'un here. Get in his pants,   
mebbe."  
  
He pressed the edge of the shank deeper into the boy's neck,   
watching the man carefully. A second man, Jacko apparently,   
stepped up beside him. He had something large and blunt hanging   
from his hand. Jacko was short and muscled, but his eyes were   
empty and a bit of drool edged down his unshaved face.  
  
"How old're ya, kid?", this from the shank-wielder.  
  
The look on the boys face was one of slight fear for his life.   
His eyes were wide and staring, and his voice seemed to shake.  
  
"E... eight."  
  
Shank-Man licked his dry lips, his eyes glowing.  
"Mmm. Eight year old. Haven't had an eight year old in years,   
right Jacko?"  
  
Jacko grunted his acknowlegement.  
  
The youth's eyes watched, staring out at the man with the hat.   
Seeing nothing but an inability to act, he sighs and relaxes, his   
eyes closing. A second later, they reopen, but they are far from   
the dirty brown that they were. The pupils coalesced into a   
whitish/gold, with flecks of red actually moving within them. His   
body went entirely limp in the man's arms, forcing his neck to   
press against the sharp object, causing blood to leak out.  
  
"Put me down."  
His voice sounded normal, but it felt like how a spike being   
driven through a chalkboard would sound.   
  
The man shook for a moment as if in shock, and his arm gently   
lowered. His eyes were wide and staring as the boy stood on his   
own and turned, reaching out to jab a finger into the offender's   
torso.  
  
He spoke, but the sound of a passing dumptruck drowned it out to   
any but the ears of the offender. When the noise subsided, the   
man was gibbering something, foam flying from his lips as his   
hands slowly rose to clutch his head. His voice said something   
like "I'm blind" and "she shouldn't have yelled" before it   
stopped.  
  
  
Then he screamed.  
  
  
A horrible, horrible sound. Like a woman having her arms torn   
off. His eyes were wider than thought possible for a human, and   
he fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming, the shank   
still in his fist. He paused for a second as he glanced at the   
boy, then screamed again, a single long word.  
  
"WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!"  
  
With a swift violent motion, his hand shot up, then down,   
slamming the shank into his own chest. Twice, three times, four,   
five, the sharp piece of metal jabbed further and further into   
his upper torso, caving his own ribcage with inhuman strength.   
The foam at his lips turned to blood as the man destroyed   
himself. His arm halted in mid-stab as his heart ceased to beat,   
and he slumped backwards, his knees snapping with the horrible   
wrenching of his own weight.  
  
Jacko sputtered, his eyes red and bloodshot as he watched his   
friend and fellow molester die. Clutching the pipe in one fist,   
he lunged towards the youth, intent on battering him to death.  
  
---- Gouren  
  
Gouren stares at the man wide eyed. In the 15 years he had been   
fighting, he had NEVER seen this. But he quickly cam to his   
sences as the watched Jacko lunge forward. Gouren moved forward,   
quickly clearing the small distance between Himself and the boy,   
and Jacko. Moving his hand out, Gourne catches the pipe in his   
hand, halting it no more than half a foot from the boys head.   
Shoving his other hand forward, Gouren grabs Jacko by the face,   
lifts him off the ground, and slams his head into a wall, blood   
flying out in a strange red wave, splattering against the wall   
and floor. Dropping the man, Gouren turns back to the boy.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Are you alright? What made him do that?"  
  
Gouren stuttered. He never stuttered.  
  
---- Kagatsuya  
  
The youth stood, his arm lowered back to his side. His eyes   
watched the prone form on the ground as if to make sure it was   
dead. His voice was distant and low, very unlike the voice of the   
young boy who had spoken before.  
  
"I simply showed him his crimes. In an effort to remove his   
guilt, he destroyed himself. The way he removed himself was his   
own choice alone, and was not placed there by myself."  
  
His body suddenly slumped, and his eyes reverted back to normal.   
Raising a fist to his eye, he rubbed it roughly with his knuckles   
and turned, making to walk out of the alley, ignoring both the   
man and the second corpse. His voice was now the high pitch of an   
eight-year-old, and it was laced with sleepiness.  
  
"Boy. I'm really tired. I'll have to find someplace to sleep   
soon."  
  
---- Gouren  
  
Gouren nods to the boy at his reason for the death of the first   
man.   
  
"So, you have nowhere to stay eh? Well, although I'm just   
passing though, I think I'd better get a hotel...come on. You can   
stay with me tonight..."  
  
Gouren stands up and looks around. something on his mind. He   
couldn't let this kid stay out on the street tonight. He had seen   
what he could do, but if someone caught him by suprise, then he   
would be a goner.  
  
---- Kagatsuya  
  
"Mmrr. Yeah. Thank you."  
  
The young boy tiredly walks beside the man, following him to   
wherever they may be going. Even though he's almost too tired to   
worry about if this guy will try to kill him or not, the attack   
in the alley was a little comfort to him.  
  
Beginning their walk towards the nearest hotel, they continued on   
their way down the sidewalk, quickening thier pace slightly to   
get away from the bloodshed in the alley.  
  
---- Gouren  
  
As the two walk along, Gouren turns around, and halts them both   
for a short time.  
  
"Well, If we're gonna be around eachother a bit, I gotta know   
your name. So what is it? My name is Gouren."  
  
Gouren grins down at the young boy.  
  



	3. Dreams and Visions

---- Dreams and Visions, Natsume  
  
... Blood... Hell... Is it the Rapture, right before the   
Apocalypse... No!... It's HIM... A book... A book upon a   
pedastal... No, not upon, but... floating... yes, floating...   
It is hideous!... Souls who've touched it scream to me... This   
is evil... Keep me from looking at it!...   
  
Natsumi, pale and gaunt, was lying perfectly still. Her eyes   
where closed, as if from sleep, but the words she cried out were   
desperate, frantic, and terrified. Her slight body did not   
thrast about as if she suffered from a nightmare. No, she was   
in trance, and her body lay still like death.  
  
... The man... No... Don't let me look at him... He is evil,   
I know!...  
  
Her voice silenced once more as visions upon visions assaulted   
her fragile mind's eye. Natsumi's chapped lips worked, but no   
sound came out. The images she experienced now came and gone   
too fast for her to speak of. Then, she screamed, and she sat   
upright. But her eyes were still closed as sleeping deeply.   
  
... THE SOUL HAS COME FOR A VESSEL!!  
  
She breathed in sharply, waking herself from the trance. Her   
eyes were aware but tired, and her tiny frame was cramped from   
not moving. Sighing, she stated the time of day and the date.   
She also stated anything major in the news, just for reference's   
sake.  
Natsumi rose and stood from the psychiatric couch that was set   
in the spacious room. It was the only thing there, anyway,   
except for the four microphones set up in the upper corners of   
the room. Tired and a bit light-headed, Natsumi smoothed out   
her matted hair as she walk out the windowless room.  
Then, she collected the recording of her rantings to give to her   
guardians.  
  



	4. The Horrible Man

---- The horrible man, Vacim  
  
The figure of a lone man can be seen ontop of a small apartment   
building. He looks very tall, and is clad in all black, with a   
trenchcoat over his normal clothes. His long black hair blows in   
the wind as he looks around the town. Seeing nothing to his   
interest the man jumps from his building, across the street, and   
onto another building with ease. Walking across the building, he   
looks over that edge too. Still finding nothing, He continues on   
his way.  



	5. This Goddamn City

--- This Goddamn City, Yakuza  
  
Filth. These humans were more distusting then he had origionally   
heard, but what else would he expect from a species such as   
this? Who embraced things like captialism to allow their fellow   
man to live in such pathetic situations as the ones he could see   
in the alleyways as he walked through the night. It had been   
some time since his last meal, and he was searching for a   
sufficient snack...  
  
A young woman caught his eye, standing on the corner of a corner   
ahead. He lowered his head, but maintained a visual, giving an   
almost evil look on his face as he approached her. She didn't   
see him right away, she was looking down the opposite side of   
the street. She was obviously a hooker. By no means worth the   
oxygen she now breathed.  
  
He stepped up to her, silent as the cold night wind, and simply   
looked at her. She turned, and jumped, she had not seen him, and   
there he stood right before her, a tall and dark looking man.   
His eyes were fixed on her, and she cold feel a cold chill slip   
down her spine. She tried to speak, but his eyes did not seem to   
allow it. He turned, eyes still focused, and began to walk   
toward a small rundown building. She followed obdeiantly   
followed, not seeming to be herself, and stepped into the   
delapitdated building after him...  
  
Nothing was heard. There were no screams, no kicking and   
screaming... nothing. By now, he had mastered his skills, and   
finding a meal was quite simple. And as he exited the building   
an hour or so later, he felt quite refreshed, and licked his   
lips. A deep crimson filled them, but he quickly wiped it onto   
his sleeve. The sun would be up within the span of a few hours,   
so shelter was now his priority. As he stepped back onto the   
street, he turned his head at the sound of a blood curdling   
scream. He could see a man clasping a pipe, and a much larger   
man behind him.  
  
He shook his head... this city distgusted him in every way. He   
intended to walk in the opposite direction, but the scream   
coninuted, followed by the word "white". He stopped, and looked   
toward the madness, and watched...  
  



	6. Some News to fill the World with Terror

---- Some News to fill the World with Terror, Caine  
  
Far away echoes of the subway roaring by seemed to fill the air   
as Caine sat still, waiting for any news from his servants. He   
couldn't wait, he was already desperate. It had been months  
since he sent his people out towards the world, and still he had   
heard nothing but bad news. But still, he hoped that today would   
be the day that one of his men would step through the door and   
say "I've found it". But until now, there seemed no sign that   
this would come true today, no footsteps could be heard, and by   
now he guessed the sun was setting. This meant that he would   
have to wait for the next day, since he knew full well that his   
most dangerous enemies roamed at night. That is, unless one of   
his men would be foolish enough to make a run for it. But Caine   
knew this would not come to be, not yet, so he sat and waited,   
starring at those two large doors, half expecting them to open.  
  
-*-*-  
  
The room where currently Caine sat was known to his servants   
simply as "The Hall of thRealm" (of which realm it referred to   
was certainly no secret), but Caine spoke of in under another   
name. He gave it one that suited his cause better, and so he   
named it "Isredulr Yaghinte" in the tongue of the Demon realm,   
but its meaning he never revealed.  
  
The hall was decorated in a strange fashion to those that did   
not understand Caine's "mission", favoring medieval objects and   
technologies to those of modern times. The room itself, with its   
tall ceiling, had eight columns (four on each side), and on each   
of these there were placed four torches, each facing different   
directions. This was all that lit the room, but it gave just   
enough light for people too see, plus it game the room a dark   
feeling, and it painted the brick walls in a dark blood red.   
This all would seem demonic to those of fair hearts, and to this   
thought Caine felt great joy, for he much enjoyed being thought   
of as demonic, even thought he knew very well that this was far   
from the truth. Indeed, anyone who would have seen, or even   
spoken to someone in the Demon realm would know that Caine would   
seem very gentle and light hearted in comparison.  
  
But Caine himself was not known as a "nice guy". Indeed no, by   
earth-realm (and certainly by Akuji realm) standards, Caine was   
described by others as a vicious murderer, that killed for joy   
an felt no remorse afterwards, but this was also far from the   
truth. He rarely killed, preferring to torment his victims,   
humiliating them and then forcing them to do his bidding   
(besides, he has servants that can kill for him).  
  
-*-*-  
  
Hours had passed (it soon would be morning again), but Caine   
would never had guessed it, for he was lost deep in thought, and   
for him time didn't seem to pass when he was in this state. But   
this would prove to be a blessing to him.  
  
Suddenly, the faint sound of rushed footsteps cough his ear, and   
before he could move the two large doors that Caine was facing   
swung open, and in ran a single servant. Caine didn't move as   
his servant bowed low and caught his breath, but deep inside he   
already knew what he was gonna say, and this filled him with   
great joy.  
  
"We have found it, Sir! We found it!" The man finally cried in   
joy "We just received a message that it was found a few hours   
ago!"  
  
With this Caine stood up and looked at his servant. A great   
smile filled both their faces, for they knew that soon their   
mission would be completed! "Fantastic! Where is it now?" Caine   
said, asking his servant.  
  
"I do not know, he did now want to say, for he feared that he   
was being spied on, but he did reveal that it would take him and   
his group a few weeks to get back, maybe a month if they run   
into trouble"  
  
"Good" Awnsered Caine. He was very pleased with this news, and   
for obvious reasons, but he knew that it was not over yet. "Send   
a message out to the others" He said again "Tell them that they   
shall return at once here, for the ceremony will begin as soon   
as the book is in my hands. Also, be it known that I do not want   
to be disturbed unless it concerns the book or the ceremony. I   
shall need time to plan, and to speak with my masters. Go at   
once!!" And with that he turned to the left, and exited through   
a small door that lead to a private study. After his servant saw   
this, he simply turned around and left   
  
---- Uriko  
  
"If you so much as open that book for just a PEEK, Caine will   
have your heads!" Uriko hissed harshly at the speakerphone. She   
smiled with perverted satisfaction as the meek affirmative   
trickled through the speaker and then punched the 'off' button   
firmly. "...and I'll be the one to bring it to Caine."  
Uriko stretched like a jungle cat, and she watched herself in the   
full-body mirror. Her breasts lifted a bit, firm and proud, and   
she could see her well cut thigh muscles tense underneath her   
skin. Having been woken up by the call from the underling who   
got the book, Uriko had been in a foul mood Moreso than when her   
period came along.  
She had notified one of the servants to pass it along to Caine,   
not wanting to show her aura of annoyance to him. A sign of   
utter weakness, she thought, to be stirred so easily by an   
interrupted sleep. Then the servant came quickly and entered the   
room without leave.  
"You will be justly rewarded for your speed but punished for that   
disrespect," she had snarled to him. And she gave his manhood   
and testicles a might twist, nearly castrating the man...   
wholly.   
Having unleashed the anger with such animosity, Uriko calmed   
down. She dressed in her usual bodyguard attire, respectful to   
her Master, yet comfortable enough to kill the next man. She   
looked good in her dress slacks, shirt and jacket, but the jet-  
black shades and studded leather gloves fueled her blood lust.  
Another day to serve her master.  
  
Uriko stood by the door of the private study, her mind and eyes   
focused on the door that led to the hall. No one would get in   
her way.  
  



	7. A child

---- A child, Jessy  
  
"Jessy! Hey Jessy!" *A young boy waved his hands wildly as he   
ran towards a girl who looked about the same age as he was.   
Turning her head towards him a big grin split her face* "Hi   
John! What are you doing here? I didn't see you at school   
today." *A smug grin appeared on John's face, one of those   
grins that says "I have a secret, nyah nyah nyah nyah   
nyah!"* "I found something cool over the weekend but didn't   
really get to check it out till today. It's really really   
cool! Can you come tomorrow? Nobody will notice if you miss a   
day of school. The teachers don't even bother marking when   
we're absent or late. And I'll even treat you to icecream if   
you go. Please?" *Jessy just stood and shook her head at   
John* "How can I say no to icecream? Or checking out this   
thing of yours? Lets go then! I'll meet you at the bus stop   
and you can take me from there. How about we go to my place for   
a round of Street Fighter before you go home?" "You don't have   
to ask me twice! I'll race you!" *Jessy and John started   
running down 5th street towards Jessy's home*   



End file.
